Problem: Solve for $q$ : $-22 = -8 + q$
Explanation: Add $8$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-22 {+ 8}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -22 &=& -8 + q \\ \\ {+8} && {+8} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -22 {+ 8} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -14$